Agent Angel
"I am solo, I fly under the radar and over the clouds, as that's what they said back at the academy." Agent Angel is the Head Arch Agent of FBI who used to work in the canine division. MEET AGENT ANGEL! - Funny FBI Investigation Roleplay in Gmod! With a permit, Agent Angel was sent to search the houses nearby many strange series of break-ins around a farm in Minnesota. One of the houses he search involved an odd couple and their adopted son, who kept using bug bait to ward off 'demons' and had windows barricaded. After coming in the house and getting situated, he soon gets a tour by the father, starting with an office. The father explains his job as a cop from Michigan who finds suspicious players on Roblox, writes down the name, and reports the players. Angel is talking about how that inst a real job but cuts himself off. Agent Angel soon comes across the insignia of the Ancient Roman Johnnys in the attic, which made Angel more attentive to his surroundings. Continuing the tour, the family has a lack of mattresses in the house, leaving Angel suspicious of them being possible macaroni dealers. When the tour finishes, Angel gets suspicious of a fire outside, only to find the family was burning trash, which is completely legal outside of city limits in Minnesota. The family offers Angel a seat at their dinner table, where the son mentions Fortnite, which is an illegal substance in the United States. Angel gets the idea to test if the family is using Fortnite by putting $100 worth of V-Bucks on the table. The son then goes into the kitchen to get the agent some water, and tells him not to go into the kitchen because there is a secret recipe that the family is using to open up a restaurant. The father continues the tour and shows Angel around. They get to the other living room where a meat hook is located, and go to another room with crab from the local river. The final room in the house is a small room with a dentistry chair, where the mother proceeds to tell the Agent she does dentistry part time. In that same room, a door is barricaded, and after some convincing, Angel manages to get the family to move the cabinet blocking the door. Inside is a bathroom with a bathtub. Inside the bathtub is a charred body with a bullet impact in the lower cranium, slash marks on the back, and being dissolved in acid. The family is pleading for themselves as Agent Angel searches the scene, but became surprised when Angel left the bathroom saying 'Looks all clear.' Angel asks if they are going to finish dinner, and they say they have a special sauce. The son comes into the dining room with the sauce and mentions that the V-Bucks card is still on the table. Then the mother comes in and takes the card to the other table, and the son soon follows. The agent has a taste of the sauce and gets sent to the second floor. He then commemorates how good the sauce is, and proceeds to prepare to leave. Before leaving, the son gives back the V-Bucks and thanks him for 'checking it out'. Angel tells the family they are 'A okay' and gives them back their skull outside on a chair. As Agent Angle leaves the house, the family inside can be heard bickering about who will use the V-Bucks code for Fortnite. Trivia * His gun has the ability to shoot bullets that make people see the afterlife * He has good knowledge of events from the Roman Time period, specifically the Ancient Roman Johnnys of the Caesar Dynasty. * He always keeps free $100 worth of V-Bucks on him in to test if anyone is using Fortnite Category:Agent Category:Investigators Category:One time characters Category:Venturian's Characters Category:Gmod Category:Garry's Mod Category:Garry's Mod characters Category:Gmod characters Category:VenturianTale 2018 Category:Characters Category:Alive